User blog:Kevsuc/Farewell to LINE Cookie Run
Hello! It's been almost 2 years since I virtually out of this Wikia. The real life after college has really hit me hard. Today I come back with a sad news. LINE Cookie Run will be closing its service at June 5, 2018, 15:00 GMT+9. In addition, the app will be pulled from both iOS App Store and Android Play Store on April 18, 2018, and players will no longer be able to make any purchases on April 18. The customer support for LINE Cookie Run will be closed by October 31, 2018. It's a very sad news for me. I left LCR and this Wikia since 2016, then I finally left LCR for good as soon as CROB launches. However, I started to think back all the memories I have collected by LCR. I played for countless hours to this game, put my time and effort (and money) to this game. I played LCR in my bed, bathroom, in the bus, on the street while walking, in the class, in my office (which LCR was blocked here), in the restaurant waiting for the meal, so maybe that means: everywhere. I never reach the #1 in leaderboard, and maybe I am not the smartest, greatest player of this game. The best thing about Cookie Run is, to escape from the real life, and enjoy playing Cookie Run. I've been making hundreds of edits for this Wikia, and found many awesome players and contributors. Then, I joined Line groups after groups, from those random off-topic to the high level groups. From strictly groups for game discussion, up to the totally personal groups. It has been clear that my world has changed by Cookie Run. But perhaps the biggest thing I will miss from LINE Cookie Run is you, you, and you - all my highly respected LINE Cookie Run players around the world. LCR and its people are the most awesome gaming community I have ever met. They are exceptionally different. We always sharing kind things, opening hearts and secrets to each other, and I really proud of having you. We also met offline, having fun at each other, something that I never did in other games. The whole of my world is not different because of Cookie Run, but by the people behind and around the games. For all the people in Devsisters, I thank you!!! Thank you of all your great works and efforts with LINE Cookie Run. May all the best come with you on Cookie Run: OvenBreak and the upcoming Cookie Wars. And thank you for sending me the Devil Cookie doll and many many stuffs, in which I loooooved it! and p.s. I still need to mention thank you Cookie Run for (almost) giving me a new love life :') not once, but twice! For all the people in this Wikia, all the admins and contributors, thank you!!! Thank you for sharing the great time with us, building this Wikia with the spirit of togetherness. And I would like to deeply apologize for leaving this Wikia ever since I started working. This Wikia is not mine. My special mention is dedicated to Tricoro, PeppermintSoda, Akrie, Punji, Pgrobban, TsukinoTheHag, and many more that I cannot specifically mention one by one. For all the people we have met in LINE Groups, especially in CR Mob Squad, Anak-anak Polos, Cookie Run Jakarta, and many many other groups, thank you!!! Thank you for being the best online and offline friend I have ever met. Thank you for supporting each other, and sharing many moments, secrets, and stories even outside of the game, and I am proud of having you in all times whenever we need. And finally, this Wikia is not going to be closed anyway! We're merging all the updates with CROB and will have all kind of stuffs updated in here. You can still join and contribute on updating stuffs about CROB, in which we really have to do a lot of catching up! So finally, thank you for sharing all the kind and love with Cookie Run and each other. All the good things must come to an end. We are clearly not ending our friendship, since I still keep most of the contacts of you ;) Come and talk with me anytime you want. Best of luck with all of you in the future, and we'll see you again. 'I can be contacted to LINE ID "ksuc" (please mention that you're from here), or if you're playing CROB, my OvenBreak ID is MGPVL3581.' (u) (t) 13:51, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Game news Category:Community News